


Little Bird

by BinoTheWeirdoWriter



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Birds, Character Death, Major Character Injury, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinoTheWeirdoWriter/pseuds/BinoTheWeirdoWriter
Summary: Little bird, little bird, fly through my window.
Kudos: 4





	Little Bird

🎶'Little bird, little bird fly through my window.  
Little bird, little bird fly through my window.  
Little bird, little bird,fly through my window.  
Find molasses candy.  
Through my window, my sugar lump.  
Fly through my window, my sugar lump.  
Find molasses candy.' 🎶

Scott was sitting on the ground, tears still running down his cheeks.  
The sun was out but behind the foggy storm clouds, the rain was shallow.  
Slowly mixing with the tears & running down his face & onto his lap.on

He barley had heard the footsteps slowly coming up from behind him.  
He knew it was John, John has been on earth for a while now.  
He'd been there.  
The days he's regretted.  
He remembered all those years ago.

\----------------  
**Flashback**  
\----------------

Scott was sitting on the carpet, smiling at his young brothers.  
He gestured for them to stumble to him.

"Who knows a bird?"  
Scott had questioned his little brothers.

Gordon had piped up, "Me! Chickadee!" 

"What does a Chickadee say?" Scott smiled at Gordon as he stopped to think.

Gordon sprung up, "Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi. "

🎶'Chickadee, chickadee fly through my window.  
Chickadee, chickadee fly through my window.  
Chickadee, chickadee fly through my window.  
Find molasses candy.  
Through my window my sugar lump.  
Fly through my window, my sugar lump.  
Find molasses candy.'🎶

Scott was clawing at the window, his face tear-stained, watching.  
Brains walked out of the infirmary & shook his head sadly.  
"There was nothing I could do."  
Brains slowly walked away in grief, wanting to be alone after failing.

Scott pushed him aside & ran into the infirmary, sprinting towards the bed.  
Before he reached it he collapsed to his knees, crying out loud.  
He felt hands wrap around his frame & hug him.  
He cried into Virgil's embrace, his brother held him tightly & they slowly rocked back n' forth.  
John & Alan were still outside the room, grieving themselves.

Scott started to stand up at some point & slowly Virgil followed closely.  
Scott turned to the bed, on looking he cried out again & pulled Virgil into another embrace.

Gordon was laying there.  
Green liquid was oozing slowly from the corner of his mouth.  
His eyes were slightly opened, dazed & unseeing.  
He appeared to be dozing.  
If only.

Gordon was dead.

\-------------------

Scott smiled brightly at his brothers, they were hitting each other with pillows.

"Who knows another bird?" 

He had asked after they'd stopped to look at him.

"Me!" Alan smiled brightly.  
"A Jay bird!"

Scott chuckled, "What does a Jay-bird say?"

Alan giggled, " Jay, jay, jay, jay, jay. "

\-------------------  
🎶'Jay-bird, jay-bird fly through my window.  
Jay-bird, jay -bird fly through my window.  
Jay-bird, jay-bird fly through my window.  
Find molasses candy.  
Through my window, my sugar lump.  
Fly through my window, my sugar lump.  
Found molasses candy.'🎶

Scott pushed Kayo out of his way.  
Moving past the others, he sprinted up to John & Virgil.  
They were carrying a stretcher.  
Alan.

Virgil turned to him & looked down right away, he passed his end of the stretcher to Kayo.

Virgil pulled him into a hug, much like the one he gave Scott when Gordon passed.

"He'll never be able to see again.." 

Scott gripped Virgil after he had told him what happened.  
Tears trailed down Scott's face.

He watched as John & Kayo slowly lifted Alan into Thunderbird Two.

\---------------------------

Scott laughed softly as his brothers finally started to slow down, happy to sleep after playing around for the evening .  
The youngies smiled brightly.

He kneeled down to pick Alan up & spoke.

"Who knows one more bird?" 

Virgil was the one who spoke, "I do, a whippoorwill."

Scott smiled brightly, "what does a whippoorwill say?"

Virgil smiled & whistled.

\---------------------------  
🎶'Whippoorwill, whippoorwill fly through my window.  
Whippoorwill, whippoorwill fly through my window.  
Whippoorwill, whippoorwill, fly through my window.  
Find molasses candy.  
Through my window, my sugar lump.  
Fly through my window, my sugar lump.  
Find molasses candy.' 🎶

They were dealing with an unstable survivor.  
No one could have guessed his next move.

He turned to Virgil who had been trying to help calm him, knocking him roughly to the ground & ran.

Scott watched in horror as Virgil's head connected with a rock, blood splattering everywhere from the back of his head.  
Scott pushed passed everyone & skidded to his side.

Blood trailed down Virgil's lips, onto his body & the ground.  
The rock was covered in blood, dripping.  
Virgil's raven black hair was also drenched in blood.

Scott screamed out & draped himself over Virgil 's body.

His head rested hanging off of Virgil's other side, Scott's nails dug into Virgil's side, not that'd it'd be able to hurt him anymore. Scott laid draped across him crying out to the world.

John stood there, helpless & shocked.  
Tears silently trailed down his face as he watched his brother lay broken.

He could stare at them no longer & turned to his side.  
He became even more shocked when he saw who was in front of him.

Virgil & Gordon.  
They were slightly faded & transparent.

They smiled at him brightly & turned away.  
Gordon started running ahead & Virgil walked after him.

Virgil continued to walk as he turned his head to John, still smiling as he & Gordon faded away.

Quiet whistling he could still hear.


End file.
